Ravenclaw
by Pwnie3
Summary: Hermione Granger, witch and, unknown to her, a daughter of a god or goddess. Nico di Angelo, the kind and witty Ravenclaw, yet rather cold boy who helped her to find the platform, and her first friend. Draco Malfoy, son of Athena, who only wishes to be something other than what society expects. Join them in their years at Hogwarts, as they develop friendship, love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This** **is a great ship. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. If this ship became canon in the next 'official crossover', Scorose be damned, I'll be able to say "I shipped Nicomione before it was cool!". I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: Own, I do not.**

Hermione Granger scanned King's Cross Station for anything that could be the entrance to a magical, secret platform. She saw none, and it was nearing 11:00. The train would be leaving in just 5 minutes. Her parents looked just as stumped as she was, and Hermione was beginning to lose hope. A dozen what-ifs ran a marathon through her head, like, _What if I can't find the platform?_ That's when a boy was hurried into the station by a man who could only be his father. They both had pitch black hair and even darker eyes, along with silver-veined black clothes. All this stood out mockingly from their deathly pale skin. The boy was pushing a trolley with a silver-lined black trunk with silver fastenings, and silver-etched initials.

_N.T. di Angelo_

The boy looked to be about 2 years older than Hermione, but what made her heart leap was the fact that, in a silver cage on top of the trunk, was a midnight-black owl. This boy was a wizard. Hermione hurried over to him, and almost squeaked in fear when the man looked her in the eyes.

"Excuse me, but might you be able to tell me how to get onto Platform nine and three-quarters? Please?" Hermione asked, remembering her manners at the end of her question.

The boy smiled, and took in Hermione's appearance. "Yes, I can. Just follow me" the boy smiled still, almost menacingly. So Hermione followed as the boy said goodbye to his father, then walked over to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Now, just walk through the wall, it won't hurt, but if you're scared, best to go at a bit of a run." the boy said. Hermione blinked in surprise. Run at the wall? Was this boy mad? But then he ran at the wall, and as Hermione's parents were about to shout, he disappeared, vanished into thin air. So Hermione, being nobody's fool, ran after him, and Hermione's mother almost screamed. But after a second of darkness, Hermione exited to a new platform with a sign reading

9 3/4

The boy was waiting for her. He grinned at her, this time almost friendly. He beckoned her to follow. He raced over the cobbled platform to a scarlet train that proclaimed

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Hermione's parents appeared through the barrier and scurried to Hermione as the boy beckoned her to get to the train. Hermione promised to write, and got kissed and hugged into oblivion. Eventually she boarded the train and sat down in an empty compartment. They put their trunks up and looked at each other in a pregnant silence.

"Sorry, but I never caught your name" she finally worked up the courage to ask. He smiled that creepy-as-all-getout smile as he answered

"My name is Nico di Angelo. What's yours?" he seemed to have a British accent, but it was slightly marred by three others, American and Italian were prominent, but Hermione didn't know the last one.

"Hermione Granger. Thank you for guiding me to the train. I would've missed it had you not"

"It was of no inconvenience to me, but why didn't Professor McGonagall explain how to get onto the platform?" Nico had good questions.

"She said she detected a magical signature from one of my parents, so it wasn't a problem. She left before Mother could say otherwise"

"Okay: what do you know already of Hogwarts?"

"That there are four houses, and that Hogwarts is a castle, and that-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Alright, the houses four are Gryffindor, for the brave; Hufflepuff, for the loyal; Ravenclaw, for the wise; and Slytherin, for the cunning. I, myself, am in Ravenclaw. I am at the top of my year and have been since day one" Nico sounded very proud of himself. "No-one has ever come close to getting above me. I do all the extra credit and then I help out the teachers in my time not spent working." Nico's tone suggested _Call me a suck-up, I dare you_. Hermione decided that she didn't dare.

They talked about stuff like school and friends, but they left out family, because Nico tended to flinch when it was brought up. But Nico decided to venture into the safe zone of _cousins_. Nico had many cousins, Katie, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Miranda, Tyson, and many others. He had many nieces and nephews, like Leo, Nyssa, Piper, Frank, Drew, Lacy, Harley, Connor, Travis, Pollux, Will, Clarrise, Chris, Annabeth, Malcolm, and so many others he had barely the time to remember all their names. But Percy was dating Annabeth, who was Percy's niece, and Travis was dating Katie, who was his aunt, Connor was dating his somewhere-in-there step/half/something sister, Lou-Ellen, and Jason was dating his own unspecified-but-maybe-niece Piper, Clarrise and Chris' fathers were half-brother, but they didn't seem to mind, Frank was dating Nico's half-sister Hazel(he flinched at 'sister') who's father was Frank's father's uncle. Eventually, Nico said this.

"Let's just leave it at 'I have a messed up family'"

Hermione didn't ask about family again.

"Say, Nico, where are you from?" She queried.

"I'm actually from Italy, but I have deep roots in Greece" so that's what the third accent was, "but I was raised in America before coming here about two years ago to study magic. I go back to visit over the summer, but i mostly spend it with my father. He likes the company, because my stepmother leaves to spend time with her mother in spring and summer. I barely have to see her anymore, and I like it. I spend my breaks either at my cousin's house in Manhattan, or at school. I hate my stepmother and the feeling in mutual. She tells me so all the time." Nico's stepmother sounded like a horrible woman. A knock came on the door. It opened to show a platinum blonde boy with grey eyes. He smiled when he saw Nico.

"Nico! It's good to see you again! You've been coming for two years already?" the boy asked.

"Draco, I haven't seen you since... well, in a while. How have you been?"

"Good, you? How's your father?"

"My father is doing well, irritated as usual, though."

"You might want to change into your robes. What house are you in, Nico?"

"He's in Ravenclaw, the house of the wise" Hermione interrupted. The boy, Draco, then noticed her.

"What's your name then, and what house do you want to be in?" Draco asked.

"Hermione Granger, and I hope to be in Ravenclaw"

"Draco Malfoy, same. I'm trying to help a boy find his toad. You come help too, after changing into your robes" He shook Hermione's proffered hand.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship of the three demigods, though one didn't yet know what she was.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! I should probably be working on WLHTRTWHL , but I don't feel like it at the moment. Vote at the poll on my profile for my next story! Once I get, say, 15 reviews, you'll get the next chapter, 'mkay?**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

_**Pwnie3**_


	2. The Sorting of Wisdom's Daughter

**Okay. I lied when I said I would post when I got 15 reviews. said that I was asking for too much. And, I have this great idea, and I'm probably going to absolutely hate myself if I implement it, because then writing would become a pain in the ass. Sorry this one is so short. I lost the train of thought and it kinda crashed into the Hubble Telescope...**

**Mr. Fuzzles, do I own this stuff? *invisible dog-god barks silently* Didn't think so. I wish, though. **

* * *

"Granger, Hermione" Professor McGonagall called from the front of the Great Hall. She looked at the Ravenclaw table, where Nico gave her a small smile. Hermione walked to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat, smiling at her. She placed the Hat on her head, and sat down.

_Well, what have we here? A young daughter of...oops, you're not supposed to know that yet! _A voice began in her head. Hermione barely flinched, after seeing a platform that appeared only after you ran at a wall and frog-shaped chocolate candies that hopped and croaked, and trading cards with moving pictures, a talking hat wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened to Hermione today. _Used to our way of life already, hmm? Adaptivity, that's a good sign for starting. Where to put you? There was a boy quite like you a few years ago, courage of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the cunning of a Slytherin, and more than enough brains for the rest of the first-years. He was, by far, the most powerful boy I have ever sorted, and that's saying something. He chose to embrace the intelligence, and join Ravenclaw. A good choice for him, I think. You, too, would do well with the wise. Do you see yourself fitting in with the intelligence-abundant Ravenclaws? It's your choice, child. Make it count. _

Hermione mulled over the Hat's words. Wisdom was her strong point, and the loyalty/courage/cunning really just sounded like some glorified flattery. Intelligence was a statement, a fact, a single-word definition of Hermione Granger. 'Ravenclaw, then' she thought.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat yelled, and Hermione removed the Hat as a grin split her face.

Hermione almost skipped to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down next to Nico. He gave her another small smile, almost a smirk. The thirteen-year-old boy looked back at the Sorting Hat, where another girl had just been sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione watched as depressingly few other students were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall read from her scroll. The same boy from the train with the platinum hair and grey eyes walked up to the stool. He seemed nervous. After a minute or two, the Hat, gaining many surprised looks and shouts of 'unfair!' from Slytherin, shouted

"RAVENCLAW!". Draco smiled as he strode over to Nico, who fist-bumped him.

"Awesome. Did you hear the Slytherins? I think more than one of them is going to call for a re-sort later tonight. They probably feel cheated out of another perfectly good political child-puppet. Not to mention, you are the best Quidditch player I've ever seen." Nico said as Draco sat down on the other side of the black-haired preteen.

"I half wanted to be in Slytherin, but then I remembered that I have more people I trust to have my back in Ravenclaw than in Slytherin" Draco replied. "Is she one of us?" he looked at Hermione.

"I think so, but just to be sure..." Nico took out a...

"Nico, is that a dagger?" Hermione asked quietly. The blade was black as a shadow, with a silver hilt and crossguard. It had a. onyx-coloured stone set in the pommel. He smiled and slid the weapon back into his boot.

"Hermione, what do you know of the Greek and Roman gods?"

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that the Greek and Roman gods are real, live in New York, have children with mortals, and we three are a few of those children?" Hermione asked after about half an hour of explaining on Nico and Draco's parts.

"Yep, from what I can tell, you would be a daughter of Athena or Minerva. Which means that Draco here is your half brother. Tell me, Hermione, are you more for fighting in a group, or solo?" Nico asked.

"Umm, I find it easier to fight in groups, someone always has your back, and whatever you're protecting has multiple lines of defense." she replied.

"Roman, then. Hermione Granger, daughter of Minerva, this is Draco Malfoy, son of Athena, and I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Ambassador of Pluto. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Did you like? If you liked it, REVIEW OR WILL EAT ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU LOVE. Review the word 'Calliope' if you're reading this!**

**Get me three reviews and I'll start writing the next chapter!**

**The winner for my 'next-story' poll was: A Chaos fic!**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


End file.
